


Funtasy

by bellatrixo



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, they got issues shit goes down there is zero fluff potential
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 11:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22849261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellatrixo/pseuds/bellatrixo
Summary: Pitch is minding his own business when destiny comes calling.
Relationships: Jack Frost/Pitch Black
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Funtasy

'I should have known,' said Jack marveling at the menacing black mansion 'that it would have something to do with you.  
Pitch appeared on the balcony the moment Jack's foot touched the railing. His grey skin was catching the otherworldly light of a neon on the rooftop. It said “MR BLACK'S HAUNTED HOUSE”.  
'It's none of your business, Frost,' Pitch hissed. 'This here is a perfectly legal establishment offering entertainment in the form of consensual fear.'  
'Say what now?' Jack's eyes widened in disbelief.  
'We have five escape rooms – each with a different theme and difficulty level – as well as a traditional haunted house and an underground labyrinth of fear.' Pitch explained rather matter-of-factly but with certain content. 'Best in the city. Obviously.'  
'Obviously.' Jack smirked. 'It's your area of expertise after all.'  
'Speaking of,' Pitch stared at him suspiciously. 'As my business activity follows all regulations to the letter, I don't believe there's a need for a guardian's presence?'  
'I believe there isn't,' Jack replied but entered through the balcony door nonetheless.  
Pitch rolled his eyes but followed promptly, causing black curtains to sway aside, letting in some moonlight. Other than that the room was all dark.  
'Then why are you here?' Pitch asked, clearly annoyed. Jack found that annoyance slightly amusing.  
'Oh, I just came to have some fun,' he started casually. 'Heard there's a great night club right next to your... establishment.' He started walking around the room cautiously as his eyes were getting used to the darkness. 'Have you been?'  
'No.'  
Jack couldn't help but smile at how grumpy he sounded.  
'Come on, Black, a bit of fun wouldn't kill you-' suddenly he realized that the only piece of furniture in the room was the enormous mahogany bed in the middle. 'Is this your bedroom?' he asked in surprise. 'Have I landed in the actual lair of the Nightmare King?' he chuckled. 'What are the odds, huh.'  
Pitch was just standing there arms crossed and eyes following his every movement.  
'Indeed.'  
Jack grinned, cheerfully jumping onto the bed.  
'Maybe destiny is rewarding you for correcting your ways, Black, and maybe I am here to learn your new idea of fun-'  
And then everything happened really quickly. Jack standing on his bed, looking down, straight in his eyes,  
'-and make your dreams come-'  
and Pitch caught so off-guard that he wasn't fast enough, couldn't think of something else to think of before Jack read his mind.  
Well, he could only read the fun part, but that was already way more than he signed up for. For a second he just froze with fear and it was Pitch's turn to read his mind.  
'Isn't it ironic,' Pitch whispered slowly, 'that my idea of fun sends chills down your spine?'  
He kicked himself off the bed and into the air but this time Pitch was fast enough and the balcony door shut with a thud, black curtains closing. Jack almost lost his balance in the absolute darkness but he could feel Pitch standing right in front of him.  
'Let me go,' he whispered.  
'No.'  
Jack tries to attack but Pitch's shadows are holding down his staff, then Pitch grabs his wrist and peels his fingers off of it forcefully one by one. He feels overpowered; the lair is filled with Pitch's magic. Jack slides to his knees but Pitch catches him only to throw him on the bed. And Jack knows what's going to happen because he's already seen it. Pitch steps onto the bed, his heavy boots make the wooden frame creak.  
'No no no no' Jack mumbles lifting himself up.  
'Oh, come on, Frost, a bit of fear won't kill you,' Pitch smirks and he leaps forward.  
Jack moves away swiftly, then he kicks but misses in the overwhelming darkness. He punches and this time he hits Pitch but then his wrist is grabbed again and twisted and he cries in pain and Pitch laughs that nasty Boogeyman laughter. He presses Jack against the bed, still twisting his arm on his back, he straddles him and nudges his face into the dusty velvet covers. But Jack's right hand is still free and an icicle materializes in it and stabs Pitch's thigh twice before Jack is flipped over onto his back. His other hand is free now and he grabs Pitch's neck and strangles him but Pitch slaps him in the face with the back of his hand and then he keeps hitting. Finally Jack lets his arms fall to his sides as he tastes blood in his mouth.  
'Okay, fine,' he sighs. 'Just don't kill me.'  
'So you're consenting?' Pitch's voice whispers in the darkness.  
'Clearly, no!' Jack yells in utter frustration. 'I mean, I am, but under torture, it doesn't really count.'  
'So you're not hard?'  
Jack closes his eyes although everything around him is already Pitch Black.  
He doesn't answer.  
'I can feel it, you know,' Pitch continues, his voice getting closer. 'The thing you're afraid of the most right now is that I will notice...' his slender fingers slide against the front of his pants and then one fingernail just pulls the zipper down. 'This.'  
'I hate you, you know,' Jack says abruptly and the Boogeyman laughs. 'No but seriously, I hate-'  
Pitch kisses him and Jack thinks it's low, to kiss somebody for the first time just to shut them up. But Pitch is heavy on top of him and so hot against his tongue that it feels like falling through space at the speed of light and it makes him dizzy and he is so excited

Pitch pulls away for air and Jack growls like a wounded animal because he doesn't know what to do anymore, he doesn't know what he wants. Or he does, but he doesn't want to want that. He pushes Pitch away and sits up on the bed. In the darkness they are panting, Jack is thinking and Pitch is waiting.  
Finally Jack finds the hem of Pitch's robe and he feels the other shiver as the fabric freezes all over at his touch. A snap of his fingers and countless ice crystals fall onto the bedding leaving Pitch completely naked.  
'That's a cool trick,' Pitch admits.  
'I wanna see you,' Jack whispers.  
Dozens of black lanterns appear floating in the air, basking the room in the light of flickering candle flames.  
'That's so you.' Jack smiles faintly. 'The creepy romantic.'  
'Consent or go,' Pitch says. 'I would never rape you.'  
'I know what I saw.'  
'That was just a fantasy.'  
'A fantasy?' Jack shakes his head incredulously. 'What is wrong with you? Apart from the obvious.'  
'I'm sorry I hurt you,' Pitch says and Jack presses his icy cold fingers against where it hurts as if he'd just remembered. For a while they are silent as Jack is making a decision.  
'Are you still angry that you lost?' he asks.  
Pitch nods slowly.  
'Four against one is not fair.'  
'I guess.'  
He touches Pitch's thigh and the Boogeyman shudders again.  
'Sorry,' Jack gives him a weak smile, 'it's gonna be cold.'  
'It's okay, I don't care.'  
Jack traces the skin around where he had stabbed and Pitch exhales slowly at the soothing cool touch.  
'We really fucked each other up,' Jack chuckles suddenly and Pitch smiles as well.  
'Yeah, we did.'  
'I kinda liked it.' Jack whispers quickly.  
'I know,' Pitch is watching him, motionless.  
'But it sickens me.'  
Pitch sighs.  
'I know.' He pauses. 'I'm trying. But this will always be who I am.'  
Suddenly tears trickle down Jack's cheeks and freeze before he can even wipe them off. He rubs at his face irritably.  
'I want you so much that I hate myself for it,' he spits out angrily. 'You fantasize about raping me, you actually beat me up and I still want you to fuck me. It's insane, it's disgusting. I'm disgusting. And pathetic.' He buries his face in his hands. 'I knew you were here I tracked you down,' he blurts out.  
Pitch says nothing.  
Jack smirks.  
'I thought you would at least try to make me feel better.'  
'You are who you are, Frost, I still love you nonetheless.'  
Jack gasps at how bluntly he said it. He didn't know.  
He stares at Pitch wide-eyed. He doesn't even know if he loves him back. He's obsessed with Pitch, that's for sure. But the idea of loving him just seems so scary

'Now isn't it ironic,' Pitch says. 'that loving me is your greatest fear?'  
'Fine,' Jack says quietly, feeling totally defeated. 'I consent. Do you consent?'  
Pitch nods mechanically.  
'I do.'  
They just sit there for a moment.  
'Rough but not too rough,' Jack says. 'But rough.'  
'Okay.'  
Pitch grabs the hem of his sweatshirt with his hand and in one swift motion rips it off of Jack's body with just brute force, no magic.  
Jack grins.  
'That's a cool trick too.'


End file.
